One Right Thing
by Jara
Summary: Episode addition to 2nd seasons 'Secrets': Jack finds Sam after her talk to her father. (knowing me this is fluff too)


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
A/N: This is an episode addition to 2nd seasons 'Secrets'. And yes it is fluff and no I don't think I can write anything else but shippy stuff. I apologise, it is one of my many weaknesses.  
  
Feedback is more than welcome, any kind as long as it is constructive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack O'Neill makes his way around the room searching for his 2IC without any luck whatsoever. What the hell was it with him, Washington and not finding his way? Or in this particular situation not finding Sam. He had looked in about nearly ever place he could think of with no such luck. And they really had to leave now if they wanted to catch that plane back to Colorado Springs.   
  
"Come on, Carter." He softly mumbles when he collides with another USAF officer. "Sorry..." He mumbles distracted and wants to go on when he realises who he has just his.  
  
"No problem." Jacob Carter answers, looking more than a little bit pissed. Which according to O'Neill didn't look pretty and he really hopes this has nothing to do with Sam.  
  
"Sir, did you happen to see Sam? We need to catch our plane and I can't seem to find her anywhere." Jack tries finding it awkward calling Carter Sam, especially in front of her dad. Just, calling her Carter in front of 'Mr Carter' seemed a bit... weird.  
  
Jacob nods, getting even more annoyed. "Yeah, she's in that room." He motions to the door he had just exited himself.   
  
"Thank..." Jack can't finish his sentence or Jacob is already gone. The Colonel watches after him confused. "What the hell bit him up the ass?" He mutters, shakes his head and shrugs it off. Apparently all Carters are weird. He muses to himself as he knocks on the door.  
  
No answer. Jack frowns and knocks again.   
  
Still nothing. Softly he opens the door just a bit and sticks his head through. Carter is there standing by the window looking out. She must be lost in thought as she hasn't heard him knocking.  
  
"Hey Carter, I don't staring out of that window will make the president change his mind." He jokes but she doesn't move at all, still not aware of his presence. Jack is now getting really worried as he notices her shoulders are shaking.   
  
*Surely, she can't be?*  
  
"Carter?" He now asks a bit louder as he slips through the door and closes it behind him. He sees how she startles and then freezes, trying really hard to control her body.   
  
"You alright?" Jack asks softly as she doesn't make a move or an attempt to talk to him. It's a stupid question because she clearly isn't but he doesn't know what else to say. Jack O'Neill just isn't good with handling emotions, no surprise there.  
  
"Just fine, sir." Sam manages to say, but then a sob escapes her, her body betraying her.  
  
"Like hell you are." Jack says determined as he breaks himself lose from the door and walks up to the window. He has no idea what the hell he is doing as he stands beside her. His instincts tell him to run and hide but he really doesn't want to leave her alone as there clearly is something wrong.  
  
She remains quiet, not turning around but just keeps staring through the window. She reaches her hand out and touches the cold glass. "I'm sorry, sir... I'll be alright." She says weakly and her shoulders start to shake again.  
  
Jack sighs. "Don't apologise." He whispers and places his hand gently on her shoulder. "Had a run in with your father?" He then asks now remembering the annoyed look on the mans face.  
  
Sam nods and her fingers turn white as she presses them hard against the glass. Jack swallows and gently pulls her a bit away from the window and turns her around. Tears are streaming down her face and those clear blue eyes are bloodshot.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispers, not knowing what else to say. It isn't his place to ask what is going on but he wants her to know he is there for her if she needs someone. His hand moves up from her shoulder and unto her cheek and his thumb brushes the tears away.  
  
She leans into the touch slightly and then stomps her foot in anger on the ground. "Why is it that every time we talk it ends up with one of us leaving the room angry?" She asks looking into his eyes as if she really expects him to answer.  
  
"Because you're Carters?" Jack tries weakly and she chuckles through her tears.  
  
"Probably." She answers and shakes her head sadly. She replays their whole conversation in her head and starts to cry again.  
  
"Hey, shhhhhhh. It's alright." Jack says not able to bare it to see her like this.   
  
"No, it's not." She shakes her head again and her hands move on top of his chest. "It really isn't." She whispers and her fingers grab hold of his jacket, clutching it as if she would fall down from an eight-storey building if she lets go.  
  
Jack has no clue what is going on but he understands that right now Sam isn't able to talk about it just yet. So silently he slips his arms around her and hugs her closely, rubbing over her back soothingly.   
  
Sam rests her head against his chest and her arms slip around him. Jack can feel her body shaking and she is squeezing the breath out of lungs but he isn't about to complain. He just keeps holding her and whispering soft words of comfort to her. Until finally he notices she has calmed down and isn't trying to squash him anymore. Her hands slip unto his chest again and she moves back. He releases his own hold and looks down into her glistening eyes.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She whispers and gives him a small smile.  
  
"You're welcome, Carter." He says returning the smile and he strokes a lock of golden hair behind her ear. He doesn't ask if she is feeling better. She is hiding something from him but he won't ask. When the time is right she will talk and he will be there for her.   
  
"Come on, we have a plane to catch and a medal to receive." Jack smiles at her and they move away from each other.  
  
"You know, I think I'd rather have Hammond give us that medal than the president." Sam tells him smiling again.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Jack nods and walks up to the door, opening it and moving aside. "Ladies first."  
  
Sam chuckles and walks out of the room. Jack smiles and follows her closely. At least he was able to do one thing right on this whole damn trip.  
  
THE END 


End file.
